


Make A Joyful Noise

by 22to22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief Language, Gen, Season Seven spoilers, angel!becky, biblical definition of seraphim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22to22/pseuds/22to22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year that King Uzziah died, I saw the Lord, high and exalted, seated on a throne; and the train of his robe filled the temple.2 Above him were seraphim, each with six wings: With two wings they covered their faces, with two they covered their feet, and with two they were flying.3 And they were calling to one another:</p><p>“Holy, holy, holy is the Lord Almighty;<br/>the whole earth is full of his glory.”<br/>-Isaiah 6:1-3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Joyful Noise

Becky found it largely by accident one day when she was thrift store hopping. She had set out for a good trenchcoat--she already had four, but this one she had elaborate plans of red splatters and black ink--when she wandered through the brickabrack to get to the clothing racks and saw it sitting quietly next to a crock pot and a candlestick that could have been the barrel of a lazer gun with a little tweaking. It was a small glass vial with blue swirl detailing carved on the inside. Becky tweeted a picture of it immediately; it was amazing, it looked exactly like Anna Milton's Grace in _Heaven and Hell,_ and it was on reduced sale for four dollars. There was no way in hell she was leaving it there. And so it sat in a plastic bag, carefully wrapped in paper, between a vintage electronics book and a red-checkered scarf that was going to be perfect for Sara's Sherlock crossplay.

"I bet we could put a little flickering blue LED in there," Sara said, turning the vial over in her hands. "I can't believe you found this."

"I know, right?!" Becky grinned hugely. "It was probably a perfume bottle at some point. Now I just have to figure out how to get it on a necklace."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Sara jumped up. "I got you a thing from Comic Con."

"What?! You didn't have to do that!"

"I totally did, though, you'll get it when you see it. Wait right there," She grinned, and skipped out of the bedroom. Becky bit her lip and couldn't suppress a wiggle of excitement. She looked down at the vial in her hands instead and tried to focus on how she wanted to rig it. The stopper popped out easily, but when she tipped the mouth towards her to see better, the blue filligree on the inside crackled and started to glow white hot. Her last thoughts were, _shit, I ruined it already,_ and then everything vanished into an explosion of light.

She sort of remembers the hole blasted in Sara's apartment, and then Joshua opening his mouth to say something to her in the Garden, and then the attic of that hotel from the Supernatural convention, and then the floor of Chuck's living room. And Chuck's couch, when she opened her eyes. Becky sat up, pushed off a musty blanket, and looked around to see Chuck staring at her with a defeated expression and a glass of brandy from the kitchen.

She stared back, confused. "Wh.." she started, then her face opened in surprise as her memories came rushing back, and she felt her six wings unfurl around her, and the four irrepressible grins on her faces, and the excitement that rippled in her bones like electricity, and the Song that rose in her throat with a joyful shout---

Chuck panicked and dove under the table just in time for Becky to dissolve into a screaming tower of light. It punched a hole up through his roof and down twenty feet through the plumbing to the foundation of the house. Chuck winced and reached out, wrapping her back up in her vessel. "Stop, stop, stop," he kept saying, pushing his hands over her mouth. She stopped singing and looked at him with wide eyes, buttoning back her giggles. When she looked composed enough, he dropped his hands.

 _"Seriously?!"_ She squeaked.

Chuck sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well, I couldn't just _leave_ you in the Throne Room, you guys _always_ know where I am."

She hid her face in her hands and hopped up and down in little circles. "I knew it, I _knew it!_ "

"Don't tell anyone," Chuck pleaded. "Seriously, this will ruin everything."

"I won't, I won't," Becky promised. Gleeful energy made her hands tremble and her cheeks hurt, and she could feel the Song welling up in her chest again. "Aaaagh, this is _so cool!_ "

"Please, please, shh, please don't, not here," he begged.

"Sorry," she said, biting down on her lip. "I'm just really excited." She frowned suddenly. "Hey, you never told Castiel, did you?" He yelped when she punched him hard in the shoulder. "You deadbeat, why can't you just _talk to your kids?!_ "

"Ow, jeez, I'm sorry, okay?" Chuck rubbed his shoulder gingerly, cowing away from her. "Look, if I had said anything, it would have messed up the character progression, and then _Swan Song_ wouldn't have happened, which set up for _The Man Who Would Be King,_ which is the entire point of him going nuclear in Volume Seven."

"But then you ruined it with the leviathans!" She threw her arms in the air. "All that set up for an awesome Big Bad with Leviathan Cas and you just dropped it?"

He shrugged weakly. "I just wanted to give him a chance at peace, you know, like Dean had with Lisa. Just for a little while. I know. I got sentimental. Don't tell Daphne."

"Ugh," Becky flopped down on his couch. "You're such a _dick._ "

Chuck nodded and sat next to her.

"And you were a shitty boyfriend," she added.

"Yup," he conceded sadly.

Becky pouted and chewed on the inside of her cheek.

" _Swan Song_ was really good, though."

Chuck smiled and looked down.

"And that kryptonite line always makes me cry, _ugh,"_ She punched him in the knee.

 _"Ow!"_ Chuck laughed, clutching the wounded limb. "Would you stop that?"

"No," She grinned at him.

"Not even if I showed you my plans for Volume Eight?" He teased, and couldn't help but smile back at the crazed expression of delight that lit her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I stand guilty of channeling my own opinions through Becky. So sue me.


End file.
